Along with recent developments of digital technologies, various electronic devices capable of communicating and processing personal information while the electronic device is in motion, such as a mobile communication terminal, a personal digital assistant (PDA), an electronic organizer, a smart phone, and a tablet personal computer (PC) have been introduced. Such electronic devices, due to their portability, often do not remain in traditional areas of many other electronic devices, but are reaching a mobile convergence phase that covers areas of other terminals.
For example, a user device may include various functions such as a calling function including a voice call and a video call, a message transmission and reception function including a short message service (SMS)/multimedia message service (MMS) and an e-mail, a navigation function, a photographing function, a broadcast replay function, a media (moving image and music) replay function, an Internet function, a messenger function, and a social network service (SNS) function.
Moreover, recently, a function of easily viewing high-definition contents by connecting a portable terminal to an external display device (e.g., a TV and a monitor) and a high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI) has been achieved. At this time, a user typically would not frequently operate a personal computer from a remote place to view contents (e.g., movie contents, photo contents, game contents, and Internet contents). However, when trying to view various contents by connecting a portable terminal to a display device, a remote control device capable of convenient operation from a remote place is essential. In this regard, a remote operation using a wireless mouse and a wireless keyboard has been supported, but there is a need for a separate wireless mouse or wireless keyboard, and it is very inconvenient when trying to perform such an operation on a sofa in a living room, etc.
As such, a method of using a touch screen of a portable terminal held by user like a mouse pad has been suggested. However, such a conventional art provides only a mouse pad area and mouse right/left buttons as in a touch pad, the mouse pad area is used only for the movement of the mouse cursor, and the mouse right/left buttons are being used as selection/menu.
Hence, when operating the mouse function using the conventional portable terminal, for example, when trying to perform a drag & drop, the user needs to touch a mouse pad area, move the mouse cursor to a desired position, move the moved cursor to a position desired to be dropped by touching the mouse pad area in a state where the left button is inputted, and then perform a complicated operation of detaching a hand from the left button. This inconvenience may be felt in the mouse pad mounted on a notebook computer. Further, in the conventional portable terminal, a right/left screen flick or up/down scroll operation is convenient, and the operation is very inconvenient at the panning operation of moving the screen in the browser or gallery.